Rejection Letters
by Arsao Tome
Summary: I so blame Kmon13 for this.
1. Harry Jack (MLP:FiM)

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I am very sorry to inform you that my son, Harry shall not be going to your school. As a matter of fact, he might not even come back to the United Kingdom after everything that had happened to him by 'those' people(?). What they did to the boy made me ashamed to be a human. He will be getting a better magical education here in the States. His godmothers Celeste and Twilight have been training him as fast as he can learn. After we removed the blocks on his magic and body that is._

_That will be another thing we'll have to talk to your headmaster about next to the fake prophecy and his trying to steal from his accounts. Also, we would like to have all of his possessions with him as well or we will be forced to come and get them and you do not want us to come there. For now on Harry's name is Harry Apple and the only way you will be taking him from me will be from my cold dead hands!_

_Sincerely,_

_Jackie Apple_(_A.K.A. Apple Jack_)

* * *

**A small town in Texas**

A month after they had received the letter, Dumbledore had taken Severness Snape, a very reluctant Sirius Black and a upset Remus Lupin so they can take Harry back to the U.K. Just then, when they came up on 'Jack's Apple Farm' they were stopped by some of the workers there.

They were picking apples or just talking to the owner. Who was a very beautiful blonde with green eyes and freckles on her face. She was in a flannel short sleeved shirt, jeans, boots and a cowgirl hat. "Well," she said with an accent. "Yuh finally show yuh face huh?" She flicked the brim of her hat so it was seated on the back of her head. "Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin if yuh would step away from the corpses please." So Sirius and Remus did.

"Is Harry alright?" Asked Remus.

"Yeah, he's hanging out with Mac." She never took her eyes off of Dumbledore and Snape. "I'm pretty sure that Celeste and Twilight are on they way. Then we're gonna handle this like civilized people." Just then Snape showed that he wasn't civilized.

"Just Give Us The Damned Brat!" He said, if he had his way this Yank would be oblivated and Potter would be on his way to Hogwarts. That was when they heard someone behind them.

"I think not!" They turned around and saw a virtual goddess of a woman. She was in long white robes, had long multicolored hair and sparkling blue eyes behind glasses. With her was a beautiful young woman with long purple hair with lighter and darker shades of purple in it, violet eyes and dressed in what looks like a school uniform.

"Harry is not going with you!" Said the young woman.

"But he belongs in Wizarding Britain!" Said Dumbledore.

"Well they done gave him up with yuh left him on that doorstep!" Said the blonde, then was when Snape started to make his move and the goddess, who was Celeste by the way, used wandless magic to knock the potions master in to a tree and knocked him out.

"I think it's time for you to leave Dumbledore." Said the young woman, who was Twilight. Knowing that he was also surrounded by armed people and did not have any influence in America, grabbed Snape and flamed out of there.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, that was when a young man came on, he had black hair in a long ponytail, green eyes and was in a shirt, jeans and boots. He was carrying a bushel of apples, behind him was a tall, buffed man with short blond hair and green eyes like the blonde woman, he had freckles. He was dressed in bib overalls and boots, he was carrying four bushels of apples and chewing on a piece of grass.

The young man had seen Sirius and Remus and was in shock, "Sirius! Remus!" He said, he put the apples down on a table and hugged his godfathers.

"Hey pup." Said Sirius.

"How did you get out?"

"Dumbledore."

"He let you out? Why?"

"Well, first he decided he need my help to retrieve you so he got Sirius his trial and he was exonerated and then we came here." Said Remus, he rolled his eyes.

"So, he ignored the letter?"

"Yep," said Sirius.

"Why am I not surprised?" Celeste looked to Harry.

"Harry, it's time for your lesson." She said, "You don't mind if I'd barrow him Jack?" Jack was the blond known as Apple Jack, she part owner of the farm and Harry's adopted mother.

"Nah, just make sure he's in time for dinner." She said and so Celeste and Twilight grabbed him and they took off. "So," she said to Remus and Sirius. "Would y'all like somethin ta eat?"

"Sure, why not?" Said Sirius.

"Thanks Ms. Jack." Said Remus.

"Think nothin of it, call me 'Jack'."

Note: My first Rejection letter, I blame Kmon13. Also, this is my first MLP cross as well.


	2. Harry Williams (oc)

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_Greetings, my name is Diamond Williams. I am very sorry but Harry is not coming to Hogwarts this nor any other year. We had known about what had happened to his parents and who you left him with. Yeah...no, my brother was so pissed I had to personally force him to take a vacation away from Europe so he wouldn't start a 'Blood Spree'. He hates it when kids get hurt._

_My family is one of the most powerful and influential clans in the world. My advice to you is to stay away from America and forget all about Harry._

_Sincerely,_

_Diamond Williams_

* * *

**Williams Manor-Miami, Fl**

At one of the most expensive manor in America, a young man and a fourteen year old were relaxing in the pool. The man had a light tan and was in gold and white board shorts. He was on a raft. He was bald and had blue eyes, the fourteen year old was buffed, had a light tan, shaggy black hair and green eyes. He was in a pair red and black board shorts and flip flops.

* * *

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore, Severnus Snape, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had showed up. "We have to get Harry and take him back to Hogwarts." Said the so called 'Leader of Light'. They walked up to the front door and he knocked on it. "Now let me do the talking." That was when a young woman had answered it. She was dressed in a white pen-striped suit, she had long platinum blonde hair and hazel eyes.

She was very beautiful and very powerful. She tilted her head, "may I help you?" She said in a soft voice.

"Yes, we are hear to speak with Mr. Williams." Said Albus.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But Dr. Williams does not want to see anyone right now." Snape had to ruin thing, as usual.

"Listen Muggle!" He said, but that's all he got out before she grabbed his throat and started to choke him.

"I don't think you understand!" She said, "Dr. Williams does not want to be bothered right now!" Just then a very beautiful young woman had came down to see what was going on. She had long white hair and blue eyes. She was in a white one piece bathing suit with a sarong around her waist.

"Sirius Black?" She said, "what the hell are you doing here?" She smiled at the ex-con. Sirius was shocked that one of his old friends was there. "And 'Wolfie'? Wow, reunion times here huh? Bring your canine asses in here!" So Sirius and Remus did but when Albus and Snape tried to come in, the woman stopped them.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Diamond Williams and I just became your savor." She said, "you see on the other side of this house is one of the most deadliest men on the planet. He is a crazy son of a b*tch, he gets his hand s on you, they won't find all the pieces. Leave while you still can." Just then they heard a voice.

"Priority? Who's at the door?" It was powerful and commanded respect.

"Oh sh*t!" Said Diamond, just then they felt the ground tremor and saw a very tall man walk in to the room. Then Dumbledore and Snape quickly left with out a trace. Sirius and Remus looked over and saw an old friend of theirs.

"John," Sirius said and they hugged each other. Jack Williams was a very powerful and strong young man that was well known around the world. He was a very successful businessman and was also very talented in magic. He was a magical hit-man and owner of a private military company.

"Come on, Harry's in the back I'll treat you to some drinks." He said.

Notes: John Williams is an OC that I had came up with along with Diamond as members of a private superheros team call the 'Unstoppables'.


	3. Harry Parker, Son of Red Sonya (MvC3)

_To: Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_From the desk of: Peter Richard Parker; Royal Consort of Emora. Co-Owner of Horizon Enterprises._

_Hello, I am Peter Parker and I am the adopted father of one Harry James Parker. Notice I said 'Parker', as in MY son. When I had received this letter from your school, I had to go to his godmother, Wanda Maximov and asked her to explain this to me. Imagine my surprise when she told me there was another world, a world of magic._

_So she directed me towards the American Agency of the Arcane and they told me everything about him. Then they had asked Wanda to help raise him and teach him a few things. So, I am sorry but Harry will not be going to Hogwarts. If you start to persist, well let me put it to you this way; if you noticed that I am a consort. _

_That mean I am the husband of a ruler. In this case an empress and she is not of the happiness. She wants nothing more but to destroy your little world and she will if you bother us again._

_Sincerely,_

_Emorian Consort, Peter Richard Parker_

* * *

**Parker Building- a week later**

Dumbledore and Snape had came up to the building. Sirius was released from Azkaban and was in Emora as a protected citizen. They were trying to find Harry and found him in New York. They need to take Harry back so that he could go to Hogwarts. They had walked in to the building, they had seen someone working at the desk.

They were about to oblivate the guard that was there when Snape was hit with a flying kick that sent him across the street. Snape looked over and saw a Chinese woman in a white nightshirt and barefoot. Her hair was tied up in to buns on her head. "You're not getting Harry!" She said, Snape had got up and was about to hit her with a stunner spell when he was attacked by a young woman with blades coming out of the backs of her hands.

She actually cut his hand off, "you better get that looked at." She said, she was in a black T-shirt, trip pants and sandals. She had long black hair and dark eyes. She was threatening with her claws. Meanwhile a young man walked up to Dumbledore, yawning in a T-shirt and pajama pants. He had short brown hair and sleepy hazel eyes. He was drinking some coffee.

"You must be Albus Dumbledore." He said.

"Yes I am and who are you?"

"I'm Peter Parker."

"Please Mr. Parker," he started. Peter reached over and picked up a phone and pressed a button.

"Hello Sonya," he said. "Yep, he's here. Go ahead and attack, he didn't take my warning. Yeah, I love you too." He hung up and took a sip of coffee. "Congratulations Mr. Dumbledore, you just destroyed Wizard Britain." Dumbledore paled and headed of with Snape back to Wizard Britain and sure enough, the buildings were rubble and the Ministry of Magic and most of the Pure Blooded families were being killed in the streets by Emora soldiers as Red Sonya had taken over with the Queen's blessing.

You see, what they didn't know was that Harry was protected by one of the greatest team ever, 'Team Amazing'.

END (for now)

Note: Thanks to 'RebukeX7'


	4. Prince of LA (Guardian Xander)

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_Hello, My name is Alexander LaVille Harris and I am the 'God-King' of Los Angeles. Harry will not be coming to your school anytime soon, maybe not at all. You see, one of my wives is a Gypsy Witch and she is capable of teaching Harry everything he needs to know about magic, sorcery and wizardry. Hell, even I can teach him a few things. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to everyone at the school. Also, if your headmaster gives you any flack about him belonging to Great Britain, I have already talked to my fellow head in England; A.K.A. Your Queen, and she agreed with me._

_You gave him up when he placed him on that doorstep, Willow's still pissed off at the Durselys and Dumbledore for what they did to him. So please make sure he doesn't show up in Los Angeles or there will be problems._

_Sincerely,_

_Alexander LaVille Harris; God King of Los Angeles._

* * *

**The Castle, Los Angeles, CA.**

Dumbledore of course did not get 'God King's veiled warning and went to Los Angeles with British magical police. A few of them were rookies. For the last three years he was embarrassed by this so called Royal Family of Los Angeles.

The first year was when Harry was supposed to show up and he didn't and not only that, but a handful of students did show up. He found out that they had either went to America or a school in Italy. Those who had went to America, the 'Royal Family' had gave them asylum in Los Angeles.

The second year, the Chamber of Secrets had opened up and the creature was killing muggle-borned students. A group of men, with remarkable powers had came in and destroyed the creature and destroyed the diary that was controlling one of the students.

The previous year, Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban Prison and was searching for Harry, no one had heard from him in a while until the Queen had demanded that he got a trial and Peter Pettingrew had been caught. So, now Dumbledore was there with his army of Magical Police officers to take Harry from this 'King'.

They had came up on a huge set of doors. They were purple with a platinum crown on them. One of the officers pressed the doorbell button.

(**We are the Champions -chime version**)

"Arrogant Muggles," sneered Snape. Just then someone was at the door. It opened revealing a young woman with long dirty blond hair and blue eyes, she was dressed in royal purple and platinum bodysuit.

"Can I help you?" She said, Snape of course ran his mouth.

"You can hand over the Brat!" He said.

"Depends on the Brat." She said, he was about to be attacked when suddenly an arch appeared behind her and she disappeared. In her place was a young man dressed in purple and platinum armor with a shield in front of him blocking the attack and then he pulled out his sword.

"May I help you?" He said, he had long black hair and brown eyes. Snape glared at the young man.

"Are you Alexander Harris?" Asked Dumbledore

"Who's asking?"

"Just answer the bloody question!" Said Snape that was when the man hit Snape with the butt of his sword knocking him out.

"As I was saying," he said. "Who's asking."

"I am Albus Dumbledore. I need to talk to you about Harry." The man laughed.

"For starters, yes I am Alexander Harris. I know all about you Dumbledore, you ruin people's lives for your so-called 'Greater Good'. I said it in my letter now I'll say it you, Harry's not coming to Hogwarts."

"But he has to! He belongs to..."

"Wizarding Britain? You guys gave him up when you left him on that doorstep. But, I'll be sporting with you." He took his sword and slammed it in to the ground. "If you can wield my sword and strike me down, you can take Harry." So Dumbledore was about to pull out his wand when he was stopped. "No Wands! Take the sword in your hand and kill me with it!" So one of the aurors grabbed the sword and suddenly, his hands were burned off.

They realized that the sword was a very powerful sword and only Alexander can wield it without any harm. Xander picked up the sword and glared at them. "You failed, if you ever come here again, I will make sure that is the last thing you do! Now," he charged up and his armor glowed. "Get Out Of My SIGHT!" With that Dumbledore, Snape and all of the aurors were banished from the castle.

Meanwhile Willow was teaching Harry everything she knew about magic he was a great student and was slowly becoming one of her avatars. They had heard that Dumbledore had ignored the warning and was about to go and help out when they had felt Xander's energy banish the headmaster and his 'moron patrol' from the castle.

"I guess Xander took care of things huh?" She said.

"I guess so," said Harry.

"Okay, let's continue the lesson."

"Yes ma'am."

END

* * *

Note: I merged 'Guardian Xander' and 'All-father Harris' for this one (sort of).


	5. Scythana (Skullgirls)

**To:** Deputy Head Mistress Minevra McGonagall

_Hello,_

_My name's Scythana Gigan,I want to thank you for your interest in my adopted son Harry, but I am not going to be sending him to your school. Not to let some bald headed snake freak wizard kill him. Not that I don't have any faith in him just that he is the only one who saw me for me and not as a some kind of monster. _

_Even helped clear my name and nail the one who framed me to the wall. So, I owe him and will not give him up too easy. _

_You want him? Come get him!_

* * *

(**Scythana's Garage**)

A group of mechanics were working on some cars as a young man with black hair and green eyes he was also dressed like a mechanic. "How's everything going guys?" He asked, the others smiled seeing him. Just then someone came walking over to the garage. He was in bright colors and had a long white beard and wore half-moon glasses.

Along with him was a tall, greasy haired man with a hook nose, in all black. "Okay," the first man said. "We go in and get Harry." Unknown to them, a huge woman was behind them.

* * *

Scythana was coming back with lunch for herself and Harry. She was in a sleeveless mechanic's shirt that barely covers her stomach, a black sports bra, pant that barely came down her knees and sandals. She had blonde hair, gray eyes and a black horn coming out the right side of her forehead. When she heard what the old man said, she was ready to crush them.

"You Ain't Takin Harry!" She growled and grabbed the 'grease stain'.

"What the?" Said the grease stain. He sees her, he looked down and noticed that he was over eight feet in the air.

"So, you must be Severnus Snape." She said, "I know all 'bout ya! So, what should I do wit ya?" The old man was about to attack Scythana but, he couldn't, not without hitting Snape.

"Put me down she beast!" He said, yeah insult the giant woman that could crush you Snape. He really has his life together doesn't he? She slammed him to the pavement knocking him out

"Well, he did say put him down." She said, then she glared at the old man. "So, I guess ya ignored the letter huh?" The old man was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

"I don't know who you are ma'am but I need to speak with Ms. Gigan." He said, she chuckled.

"Ya lookin' at her."

"YOU'RE Scythana Gigan?"

"Yep," with that she grabbed Dumbledore. "Look Tha Kid Ain't Goin' Wit Ya! Ya Wanna Do Summin 'Bout It?" Dumbledore quickly shook his head, "Good Answer," she put him down then he and Snape teleported out of there. She smirked, "humph and 'Scythana now that ya out tha joint ya became too weak'! Really?" With that she went to the garage.

End

**Note: ****_I sort of see Harry help her because she rescued him when she was on the run. I also see her owning a garage as well._**


End file.
